Process control systems are typically controlled by large numbers of field devices such as sensors, transmitters, controllers, etc. that convey information and electrical power by wires (e.g., field wiring). Oftentimes, field devices require a large amount of wiring to terminate at a single, relatively confined location. Long rows of identical termination sections are difficult to properly wire as each terminal is to receive a particular wire. Thus, field devices with numerous wire connections are more likely to be wired improperly.